PS I love you
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: Fine,Rein,Shade and Bright Got stuck in another world were "Shugo Chara's" are.. Each one of them will find a "Character"... Amu,Yaya and Tadase will have 4 new students in "Seiyo Academy" they will help them find their "Character" and maybe also some romance?


**Crossover! with... Shugo Chara! and Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime ! Yaayyy! So i wanted to make a crossover! My first one! Please be kind to me :D!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Princess Fine,Princess Rein! You're parents want to see you!" Camelot yelled!

"We're coming!" Fine and Rein yelled..

The princesses went to see their parents.. In the throne room.. They also saw that prince Shade and prince Bright were there..

"Mom,Dad.. Why are prince Bright and Shade here?" Fine asked..

"Well.. Fine,Shade,Rein,Bright.. We want you guys, to go to another world.." Truth said..

"What?!" Rein and Fine yelled in surprise..

"I'm sorry, it's so sudden but.. Fine and Rein, we din't wanted you girls to go alone. So we asked prince Bright and Shade if they could accompany you.. And they said yes.." Elsa said

"But, were are we going to sleep?" Bright asked..

"Elsa, had an old friend there. You guys will stay at his home, but please Fine.. Don't eat everthing, there.. Oh and, you guys will also go to another school there 'Seiyo academy'.." Truth said..

"Princess Fine and Rein, Here are your suitcases!" Camelot said.. while she drags the heavy suitcass of Rein and Fine. Wel Fine got only one..

"And here are, your suitcases prince Shade and Bright" Lulu said , holding the suitcases of the boys..

"Thank's, camelot" Fine said grabbing her suitcass... "Thank you, camelot" Rein said,Holding her heavy suitcass..

"Thank you,Lulu" Shade and Bright said..

"So , hurry up you kids! We will transport you to that world 'Earth' , Right now! Oh and my old friends name is.. Tsukasa Amakawa!" Elsa's said! Pushing the kids in .. a room..?

Camelot pressed the button.. Then there was a huge white light.. ... "aaahhhh!"

* * *

**4PM in the park**

"Amu-chii! Let's get some ice cream?!" Yaya begged Amu...

"Yaya~! You already ate some candy! Sooner or later your tummy is gonna ache!" Amu warned Yaya, like a mother..

"But!~-"

"Yaya! No more!" Amu yelled at Yaya..

"But! Amu-chii!" Yaya holded on Amu's leg..

"Y-Yaya! Let go!" Amu said

"NOo! I want ice cream!" Yaya yelled, not wanting to let go until Amu gives her ice cream!

"Okey, Fine!" Amu said.. So they got ice cream..Amu got chocolate and yaya strawberry.. Sitting on the bench..

"Ne, Amu-chii. Tomorow we are going to have transfer students right?" Yaya said licking her ice cream..

"Yeah, they say it's going to be 2 boys and 2 girls. The girls are twins." Amu said..

"How do know that , amu-chii?" Yaya asked..

"Tadase-kun, told that while we had the meeting."

"eeeehh?! I din't hear anything!"

"That was because you were eating candy!"

"pfff.. tadase-kun, tells it soo boring."

"yaya, it's getting late. We should walk back home"

"Okey , amu-chii!See you at school! Bye bye~"

"Bye~!"

* * *

**outside the school**

"-aaaahh!" Fine,Shade,Rein and Bright fell on the ground... "Where in the world are we?!" Fine said..

"I don't know!" Rein said looking beside her.. "aaahh! Who are you?! Where's my sister?!" They both yelled in surprise, they changed..

Well Fine and Rein got blonde hair now, but their eye color is still the same..

"Fine?" Rein said

"Rein?" Fine said

"OH my gosh! Your hair!" Rein said..

"And you!" Fine said

"Why are you guys, yelling?" Shade said, annoyed.. His hair is black now, but still same eye color..

"You also changed!" Rein said..

"His hair only, nothing really changed.." Fine said..

"Where am i?" Bright said, he din't change at all...

"Bright, i think your the only one that din't change" Fine said.. He looked at Fine,Shade and then Rein...

"I guess?" Bright said..

"Are you guys, Fine,Rein,Shade and Bright?" a man said..

"Yes, then you are Tsukasa Amakawa?" Shade said..

"Yes i am, behind you is the school were you guys are going tomorow.. Come follow me to your new home." He said.. They followed him, he lives not far from the school. It's actually besides the school, his house was pretty big on the outside. They got inside the pretty big looking house, inside it also looked pretty big..

"I'm going to make the food for this evening. You guys, changed your hair that's good but now you have to find a new name. Here is a book of japanese names." Tsukasa said, giving the Male japanese names to Bright and Shade and the female japanese names to Fine and Rein...

They were looking for a name like 1 Hour!

"I know my name! It's Mai!" Rein said..

"my name is Miya!." fine said cheerfully

"my name is Hiroshi.." Shade said..

"My name is makoto" Bright said..

"Okey so you guys , have other names right? Tell me. What's your name?" Tsukasa asked..

"Mai-chan"

"Miya-tan!"

"Hiroshi-kun"

"Makoto-kun"

"Okey, that are great names! Well i'm not done cooking yet. I din't even started. But now is a good moment to check out your room! GO check it out!" Tsukasa said..

"okey!" They said...

**+++++++++Fine's POV+++++++++**

I walked upstairs following the other... I saw two doors on each side , on the right side there stood 'Fine' and 'Rein'. And on the other side 'Shade' and 'Bright'. I guess we have to change it, later. Because we have other names now, right? I walked in to my room and i saw.. Pink and Red my 2 favorite colors! A pink king size bed, a writting desk with an computer A pink one! A big pink fridge! I openend the fridge, Cake all kinds of cake! I'm soo HAPPY! I COULD DIE!"aahh-"

**+++++++++Rein's pov+++++++++**

I walked upstairs following Bright.. I saw two doors on each side, on the right side there stood 'Fine' and 'Rein'. And on the other side 'Shade' and 'Bright'. I was so curious, that i walked right into my room! I saw blue! My favortie COLOR! A blue king size bed, a writting desk with an computer a blue one! And a Huge INDOOR CLOSET! With, many CLOTHES! i'm SO HAPPY! I COULD DIE! "aahh-"

**+++++++++Bright's POV++++++++**

I walked upstairs following Shade.. I saw two doors on each side, on the left side there stood 'Shade' and 'Bright. And on the other side 'Fine' and 'Rein'. I'm curious about my room so, i walked in my new room. It was.. Gold. A gold colored king size bed, a writting desk with an computer. And a sword collection! That's soo awsome! I'M SO HAPPY! I COULD DIE!

**+++++++++Shade's POV++++++++**

I walked upstairs, followed by Bright.. I saw two doors on each side, on the left side there stood 'Shade' and 'Bright'. And on the other side 'Fine' and 'Rein. I din't think they would do something special to my room. But, when i walked in. It was purple. A purple king size bed, a writting desk with an computer. And a huge TV screen! AWSOME! I'M SO HAPPY! I COULD DIE!

**+++++++++Normal POV++++++++**

"AAHHHH! I'M SO HAPPY I COULD DIE!" Fine and Rein yelled...

**Everyone then eated diner, then went to sleep. The next day...**

"Everyone! Breakfast is reading! And your uniforms are here!" Tsukasa yelled!

SO everyone eated breakfast, then changed into their 'Seiyo Academy' school uniform..

Then walked to the school...

**class...**

"Minaa-san! We got four new stranfer students here! Please be nice to them! Please introduce yourselfs!" Nikaidou-sensei said.. Shade stepped forward.. some of the girls already fell in love with him..

"Hello, my name is Hiroshi Watanabe.. Nice to meet you.." Shade said as he bowed.. Then Bright stepped forward

"Hello, my name is Makoto Yoshida. Nice to meet you." Bright said as he bowed. Then Fine came up

"Hi everyone! My name is Miya Fujiwara!I have twin sister, but she is going to introduce herself! It's nice to meet you all!" Fine said cheerfully. and bowed.. Then Rein came up..

"Hi everyone! My name is Mai Fujiwara! And me and Miya are as you can see twins. But with different eye color! Nice to meet you!" Rein said bowing..

"Okey, tell us more about yourselfs.." Nikaidou-sensei said..

"I love watching TV series, but i watch mostly mysterie.." Shade said..

"I love collecting, rare swords.. You know reall ones but ofcourse i'm not a dangerous type of person.." Bright said...

"Well.. I love cak! Al sorts of cake! I love everything sweet!" Fine said cheerfully and hyper..

"And i love shopping with my sis. Even tough she hates shoppig.. And wearing girly stuff.." Rein said looking at her sis...

"Oh , i really do hate it.." Fine said looking back at her sister...

**Blah Blah BLah i will skip the school part... Lunch time!~**

"Finally! It's lunch time!" Fine yelled happy..

"I know right! I was sooo hungry!" yaya yelled with Fine

"Yeahh!" Fine said..

"Geez, the two of you are the same.. Always eating!" Amu said..

"Eeehh?!" Fine and yaya said..

"Does she also eat alot?" Rein asked amu..

"mh? Oh you mean Yaya? Yeah, she eats alot!" Amu said..

"Amu-chii! Who are your new friends?!" Yaya whined..

"Oh! Yaya, this is.. Miya Fujiwara-san, she just like you eating alot.-"

"Hey!" Fine yelled

"- Hehe, and this is Mai Fujiwara-san, Miya and Mai are twins as you can see.." Amu said..

"Mhmh... I see.. I see.." Yaya said..

"And these two guys are Hiroshi Watanabe-san and Makoto Yoshida-san" Amu said while poiting at Shade and Bright..

"Nice to meet you! Watanabe-kun and Yoshida-kun!" yaya said...

"I want to eat, already!" Fine whined..

"Then just eat you Baka!" Shade said.. Fine stuck out her toung at Shade

"FINE! i'm eating my bento!" Fine said opening her bento!

**Fine,Shade, Rein and Bright met also Tadase, Rima,Kairi and Nagihiko... **

**I will skip the rest of the day, to the next day..**

**++++++++Fine's POV++++++++**

I was sleeping but, i still felt something. It felt like i sat on something. Something touching my butt... So i woke up and looked at that...

... An egg... an egg? an egg?! AN EGG?! Why in the world would i lay EGGS?! OKey i'm female but still! I'm not a freakin' BIRD!i touched the egg. It's still warm... Oh god whats happening! The egg was Red with White ribbons on it...

**++++++++Rein's Pov++++++++**

I was sleeping in my soft king size bed but.. I felt something touching my butt... So i woke up and looked at it...

... It was an egg... AN EGGG?! I DON'T LAY EGGS! BIRDS LAY EGGS BUT I AM NOT AN FREAKIN' BIRD?! I touched the egg. It's still warm.. How am i going to explain this to Fine and the others?


End file.
